Magic of Lily
by PotterGirl4Eva
Summary: Harry Potter is a very well known man in the wizarding world, it's now been over two decades since he defeated Voldemort. His children have started their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did you ever wonder what happened to them in their seven years? Well if you did, here it is the story of Lily Potter and the magic she possesses.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter_, it is a very famous name in the wizarding world, even some muggles may know this mans name.

His accomplishments in life are very well known, but I do not wish to waste these new pages telling you about that when it's already all over old ones.

So no, this is not going to tell you all about Harry Potter, but Lily Potter instead. As you may be aware of, if you know the history of the Potter's, there are two different Lily Potter's, Harry's mother and his daughter.

I really could recount either of their lives to you, but as with Harry, a lot of the life of his mother has already filled old pages.

Even if I did, I think it is well known how that story goes, Lily marries James, gives birth to the famous Harry Potter, and then is killed by Voldemort, sacrificing herself for her son. It is a sad story, but true.

Told here, is the untold story of Harry Potter's daughter's journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Let the journey begin…

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a Harry Potter fan fiction, it is a little bit of a continuation on the last book, but it is all of my own ideas and imagination. I hope you like it, but if you don't please no mean comments. This is my story so please do not steal it, thank you! (:**

**This was just a short prologue; the first chapter should be posted soon.**

**I do not claim rights to any of the characters mentioned in any of the Harry Potter books, they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon you three, let's go, don't want to be late for the train to school!" Ginny said, ushering her three children out of the car.

"Wouldn't want that." Harry added, agreeing with his wife, and recalling the memory of when he and Ron missed the train second year.

"Didn't you miss the train one year Dad?" said Lily, practically reading her fathers mind.

"Yes, I did, my second year, I'm sure that I've told the story before, but in short, I think I could say that Ron and I got off to a bit of a bad start to that year."

"But you had a great end to it, didn't you?" Ginny reminded him, remembering how he's saved her from Tom Riddle all those years ago.

"Indeed I did." Harry remarked.

He squeezed Ginny's hand sweetly as the family of five walked into Kings Cross Station.

"Lily, what if you're sorted into Slytherin?" James teased her, hoping his parents weren't listening to their conversation.

"I won't be!" She replied stoutly, growing up with two brothers, had given her a backbone, and a bit of an attitude.

"You never know." James argued, in a mysterious voice.

"James stop it! You'll scare her as bad as you did me my first year." Albus cut into the conversation, standing up against his older brother for his younger sister.

"Well the sorting ceremony is terribly scary, I'm in forth year now and the memory still haunts me. Sitting there, all alone, everyone's eyes on you, the hat whispering ab-" James' recount of his sorting was cut short by their fathers interruption.

"I hope I'm wrong in thinking that I heard you scaring Lily about the sorting."

"Wouldn't dream of it Dad." James said, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably.

Harry nodded to him, but obviously didn't believe him. James went back to telling Lily about Hogwarts, only the frightening bits of course and Harry motioned for his youngest son to come talk to him.

"Yes Dad?" Albus asked upon arriving at his father's side.

"I know James doesn't mean any harm to Lily, but just watch out for her at school, at least until she gets settled in."

"Of course." Albus promised.

The father and younger boy didn't know but, Lily was listening to their conversation. And while she was thankful her family cared so much, she didn't really think that she needed 'watching out' for.

"Lil, don't believe what James' is saying about the school, it's really not all that scary." James had seen some of his friends from school, and now Albus, finished with talking to Harry, was whispering reassuringly to Lily.

"Thanks Al, but don't worry about me, I can look out for myself." Lily said back, not unkindly but with an air of finality and certainty.

"Just looking out for my little sis!" he ruffled her auburn hair playfully.

"Albus don't!" cried Lily, "It's my first day I can't be looking like a mess!"

"Stop acting like such a girl!" joked Albus.

"But I _am _a girl!" she protested.

Before Albus could retort, they heard their mother's voice calling their names from a little ways ahead in the station.

"Lily, Albus! You two better hurry up or you won't be able to get onto the platform."

The two both sped up their paces to catch up with the others and soon saw their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with their children, about to enter platform 9 ¾.

"Hi Lily, how are you doing dear?" Hermione asked upon seeing her, Albus had already gone to talk to their cousins Rose and Hugo.

"Good thanks how are you?" she replied politely, secretly hoping her Aunt would let her go visit with her cousins soon.

"Very well thank-you, now I'll let you go talk to the others, I'm she you want to discuss first year jitters with Hugo, I know that that's all I wanted to do my first day," she smiled, looking amused by her own memory, "I'm afraid I may have come across a little annoying. None the less, I won't bore you with my stories, I need to catch up with your mother and father anyway."

With a final wave Lily set off towards her younger family members while Aunt Hermione left to speak with Harry and Ginny.

Before Lily could even start talking to Rose, Hugo and Albus though, Uncle Ron was telling them they ought to get onto the platform now.

James had already gone through with a couple of friends from Hogwarts, so the adults told Rose and Albus to go through first ad they were the oldest there at the point in time.

After Rose and Albus had disappeared into the wall, which was really just the gateway to platform 9 ¾ it was Lily and Hugo's turn.

Lily had gone through the platform before to say farewell to her brothers when they were heading off to Hogwarts, but this time it felt different.

Today _she _was going on the train, _she _was starting wizarding school, and even though she was excited about finally going, there was an underlying fear there too.

"Hugo, you go through, I forgot, I left something in my mum's purse that I need, I'll just go through with her." Lily told him, hoping her lie wasn't obvious.

"Alright." He consented with a nod and walked through the platform, pushing his trolley in front of him.

Lily walked backwards a couple of paces until she was beside her mum. Ginny looked over at her, question in her eyes.

"Mum?" said Lily, in a timid voice that was rarely heard from her.

"Yes Lily, are you okay?" Ginny replied quietly so that the others wouldn't hear, she sensed that this was private.

"I think so, it's just, well, were you scared when you left for your first year?"

"Of course I was, it's scary to go somewhere new, but don't worry too much, James and Albus will look out for you, I know you may not think you want that, but this is coming from someone who's been in your position, with even more brother, it's nice to have a bit of familiarity." Said Ginny, it made Lily feel quite a bit better that her mother could relate and understand.

"Thanks Mum, will you walk through the barrier with me?"

"You don't even have to ask love." Ginny took her daughters small hand in her own and walked with her through the brick divider and onto platform 9 ¾.

The smoke from the engine was shooting out making the platform look as if it was filled with fog. There were children of ages 11-17all running around trying to find an empty compartment or say a final goodbye to family before heading off.

It all seemed so busy and loud to Lily, that she once again was hit with the worry of whether or not she was really ready for this. What if she couldn't do the spells? What if she failed completely at everything?

She pushed the thoughts out of her head, telling herself that they were unnecessary and childish.

"Oh there you are Lily! C'mon we need to get on the train if there's any hope of finding an empty compartment!" Albus yelled to her from a little ways away.

"Alright just let me say goodbye to Mum and Dad." Lily called back in reply, following Ginny to where the other adults were standing.

"Al says that it's time to board." She informed them.

"Alright love, you should get going then." Ginny agreed.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you at Christmas, have fun." Harry told her in way of farewell, folding her into a tight hug. "Don't forget to look out for Peeves." He reminded her in a whisper with a chuckle.

"Bye Dad, I love you."

"Love you too Lil, don't worry about school I'm sure you'll do great." He assured her.

"Hope you're not forgetting about me." She heard her mother's voice from behind her.

"Never." She turned and hugged her mum with bone crushing strength, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll be fine, you have your owl Chrissie, write as often as often as you want, I'll be wait here for you at Christmas." Ginny whispered Lily's ear through the girl's hair which was darker than her own.

"I love you mum." was all Lily could get out.

"Don't forget to stay away from all the bad kids, don't get into trouble, and you might get a bit of extra attention because of your father, but don't let it get to your head." Ginny reminded her with a smile, "And don't forget, no matter what house you end up in, your father and I love you and are proud of you."

"Thanks mum, I'll try to keep that all in mind." Lily laughed.

"Now go join your cousins and get into the train, prepare to have an amazing term." She ushered Lily away.

Ginny felt tears prick in her own eyes, all of her children were off to school now, it was hard to imagine the house without them, but she knew it was part of her job as a mother, they'd be home soon. So she blinked back the tears and offered her daughter a re-assuring smile.

She felt someone come up behind her and she was soon engulfed in the warmth of her husbands embrace, making her feel better, she wasn't alone she'd always have Harry.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He told her softly.

"I know."

As Lily walked by Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione she called out a goodbye to both of them and they replied telling her goodbye and wishing her a good term. After goodbyes were finished she walked forwards towards her cousins and brothers, not looking back for fear she would run back into her mother's arms.

She pushed those thoughts back, away from her current mind and focused on her happy thoughts, but on her attitude that she wore around everywhere she went. And by the time Lily reached the other children she felt almost back to her normal self.

"Let's go!"

"Off to Hogwarts!" the boys cheered.

And off to Hogwarts they went.


End file.
